


So youre dating zico...

by Beibiter



Category: AOA, Kpop - Fandom, Seolhyun
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: I wrote this after the news of seolhyun and zico broke out





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cringe but i love seolhyun and sorry for the abrupt ending :^)

"Ah, so you're dating Zico?"

You force out the words, accompanied by a smile.

Seolhyun looks directly into your eyes. 

"Y/N", she starts, but you cut her off.

"Seolhyun, please be happy with him, ok? Make him treat you well."

And you want to say more and you want to hug her and cry and ask why she's now suddenly dating when for months you had been hanging out more and more and started uploading selfies together with hearts and buying matching items and eating together and kissing each other on the cheek in a non-casual way.

But you just take your bag and storm out of the room before she can say anything. 

Mina had been your friend before Seolhyun, in fact, she was the one to introduce you to each-other. So you go to her.

"Mina", you sniffle in front of her door and you knock and press the bell and just wait for her to open it. 

She opens the door and when she sees you, she also opens her arms and hugs you. 

"I'm so sorry", she says into your hair and then you realize that she must have known before.

They're group-mates, of course she must have known.

The door is closed now and you're sitting on her sofa with a blanket and macaroni and cheese that Mina had made. 

"When did you find out?", you ask her after you've calmed down and look down at your noodles. 

"She actually told me, when they began dating three months ago."

Of course, you think. Of course, Seolhyun had told her. 

So, all of the hours that you had spent together and the flirtatious exchanges were her making a fool of you. Maybe, she didn't even realize it.

You remember the two of you, limbs entangled, on your bed. 

No, no. She must've known. She must've known that you liked her. 

Your phone rings and Mina gives you a sympathetic glance. 

"Just take it", she says and goes to the kitchen to make herself a coffee.

You don't really want to but at the same time you want to hear her voice and you want an explanation, so you pick up the call and hold your phone close to your ear.

"Y/N", she says. "I'm sorry."

And you know the tone of her voice. You can picture the face she's making right now.

There isn't even anything to apologize for. You've never made it official, you never asked her to be your girlfriend, you never...

You shake your head and then realize that she can't see that.

"It's ok, Seolhyun."

"No, it's not", she answers. "I feel sorry for..."

She abruptly stops.

Tears return and you sniff. Of course. What a perfect timing.

Is it him?

"I have to hang up", she says quickly and then the line is dead and you're crying again even though you had promised yourself you wouldn't cry again.


End file.
